HISTORY
by Win.01
Summary: Seorang gadis lumpuh bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan mewarnai hidupnya


HISTORY

.

.

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-san**

 **Typo Everywhere**

.

.

.

Musim semi, musim dimana pohon-pohon menggugurkan daunnya, saat yang lama berganti dengan yang baru. Disitulah dia, disebuah taman dimana bunga sakura berguguran, gadis manis dengan kursi roda, Hyuuga Hinata

Pandangan sendu ia arahkan ke arah dimana orang lain bisa berlari gembira, tertawa bahagia bersama orang yang berharga. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut kalau saat ini hanya kursi roda yang menopang tubuhnya

Tragedi itu bermula saat malam natal, malam dimana seseorang berperan sebagai santa palsu demi lembaran uang. Kenapa kau terlalu bersemangat hanya karena hal seperti itu? itu hanya sebuah perayaan setahun sekali, kalaupun terlewatkan, kau bisa mengulanginya lagi, asal kau tidak mati.

Tingkah ceroboh Hinata membuatnya menderita seperti ini, jangan tergesa-gesa saat turun tangga. Ia meratapi kecerobohannya, terpeleset hanyalah hal wajar, tapi kalau hal wajar seperti itu membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan bukan wajar lagi namanya

Hinata divonis tidak bisa berjalan dalam beberapa bulan kedepan, ini sudah 4 bulan dan keadaannya berangsur membaik walaupun ia harus tetap memakai kursi roda untuk menjaga kakinya agar tak bekerja terlalu over

"Neji nii-san, bisa belikan aku minum?" pinta Hinata sambil menengok pemuda berambut panjang dibelakangnya

Neji mengangguk setuju, ia menyuruh Hinata agar tidak kemana mana dan saat ia kembali, Hinata harus berada ditempat semula

.

.

Langkah itu, langkah itu terdengar cepat. Tempo hentakan kaki yang tidak teratur, pemuda berambut pirang itu. Surai pirangnya melambai mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya, nafasnya terengah-engah tak terkendali

"Woi kembalikan, kau tidak adil!" dua orang dibelakangnya berteriak seperti itu

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tak menggubrisnya, ia masih saja terus berlari.

"Naruto! kembalikan itu!" secara bergantian mereka berdua berteriak ingin sesuatu yang dibawa Naruto dikembalikan padanya

.

.

Lamunan Hinata dibuyarkan oleh teriakan-teriakan orang bodoh dari jauh tapi bisa merusak gendang telinga. Satu hal yang dapat dilihat Hinata saat ini, seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah berlari dibawah gugurnya bunga sakura, ia muncul dari belokan taman

Melihat ada tempat persembunyian, pemuda itu menambah kecepatan larinya. Dengan cepat pemuda itu sudah berjongkok dibalik sisi kursi roda Hinata

"A... apa yang kau... "

"sssttt" telunjuk Naruto sudah berdiri didepan bibirnya sendiri memotong perkataan Hinata yang belum selesai

Entah kenapa Hinata menuruti perintah pemuda pirang ini, nafas pemuda itu tak teratur, pundaknya naik turun bersamaan dengan udara yang ia hirup dan buang

Tak selang berapa lama, dua orang yang mengejar pemuda pirang itu terlihat, "Sial, kemana dia?! cepat sekali larinya" salah satu dari mereka menggerutu tak jelas

"Kita cari kesana" dasar bodoh, padahal orang yang kalian cari ada didekat kalian, ia tengah memejamkan matanya agar ia tak ditemukan karna tidak bisa melihat apa-apa

.

.

Naruto bernafas lega, "Haah, untunglah aku tutup mata" ia beranggapan menutup mata membuat dirinya tak terlihat

"Ahh, terima kasih. Aku tertolong" Hinata mengangguk pelan untuk membalas perkataan Naruto

"Ini untukmu, anggap saja tanda terimakasih" sambung Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebungkus ice cream pada Hinata

"Ti... tidak usah" tolak Hinata gugup

"Sudahlah, terima saja da... "

"Dia disana, jangan coba-coba kabur Naruto!" belum selesai perkataan Naruto, dua orang yang mengejar tadi kembali dan berteriak mengejutkan Naruto

Panik, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Dengan cepat Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan memberikan ice cream yang sempat ditolak tadi

Setelah itu Naruto kembali berlari menghindari dua orang yang mengincarnya, _"Tu... tunggu dulu, apa yang aku terima ini barang curian? bagaimana kalau ia tadi mengambing hitamkan aku?"_ Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri

"Woi curang! kembalikan!" lagi-lagi teriakan seperti itulah yang mereka keluarkan

"Oi kampret, tidak ada yang namanya curang dalam suit" tanggapan Naruto, menyanggah teriakan para manusia idiot tersebut

"Kami tidak peduli!" ternyata benar, mereka hanyalah manusia idiot

.

.

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah konyol orang-orang itu, "Ada apa nona Hinata?" Neji yang baru saja datang kebingungan saat Hinata tersenyum tanpa sebab.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" Hinata menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya

"Darimana anda mendapatkan ice cream itu?" Neji bertambah bingung saat ada sebungkus ice cream ditangan Hinata

"Tadi ada orang baik yang memberikannya padaku" seperti itulah Hinata menjawab

"Anda harus berhati-hati dengan orang asing" ucap Neji sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Seberharga itukah ice cream ini bagi kalian?!" Naruto berlari lagi didepan Hinata dan Neji

Neji memandang pemuda pirang itu bingung, pemuda yang membawa ice cream, Hinata yang dapat ice cream dari orang asing, Hinata yang terus memperhatikan pemuda itu walaupun sudah jauh. Sepertinya taman bukanlah tempat yang sehat

"Kami tidak peduli, pokoknya orang curang harus dihukum!" Teriakan itu sangat keras sampai Neji dan Hinata masih bisa mendengarnya

"Hah?! hukuman?! jadi kalian ingin ice cream atau menghukumku?!" Naruto berlari lagi didepan Hinata, sudah berapa lap mereka bertiga mengitari taman ini

"Dua-duanya!" sungguh sialan mereka

.

.

"Lebih baik kita pulang" Neji mendorong kursi roda Hinata, meninggalkan taman. Dalam hati Hinata masih tersenyum mengingat tingkah konyol orang yang ia tahu bernama Naruto tersebut

.

.

Tahun ajaran baru, Hyuuga Hinata sudah menginjak kelas dua. Kursi roda masih menempel ditubuh Hinata, ia ingin berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri tapi apa daya jika Tuhan tidak menghendaki.

Tangan mungilnya memutar roda-roda itu sedikit demi sedikit, pelan tapi pasti tubuhnya bergerak seirama dengan berputarnya roda

"Yo Hinata, kau terlihat semangat di hari pertama" Sakura yang baru datang mengambil alih pegangan kursi roda

"Heem, aku harap kita sekelas" Harapan Hinata agar ia sekelas bersama Sakura

"Inginku juga begitu, tapi kita lihat saja nanti" Sakura mulai mendorong kursi roda itu lebih cepat

.

.

*Bruuk* Seseorang menyenggol bahu Sakura, "Gomen, aku buru-buru, sekali lagi gomen" seorang murid bersurai pirang itu meminta maaf atas kesalahannya

Sakura hanya diam, lagipula itu bukan masalah besar baginya.

Hinata menatap murid itu, surai pirang itu melambai dihembuskan angin musim semi dipagi hari. Iris biru itu tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata

Sekejap pandangan mereka bertemu, hanya sebuah senyuman yang dilontarkan sipemilik iris biru tersebut.

"Gomen Kudasaiiii" ia berucap sambil berlari menjauh

"Kau mengenalnya?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu

.

.

Hinata tersenyum kecut, ia tak satu kelas dengan Sakura. "Gomen Hinata, harapan kita sepertinya tidak terkabul" Sakura juga kecewa saat mereka tak sekelas

"Daijobu, lagipula ini bukan akhir dunia" Hinata mencoba agar tetap terlihat normal

"Aku akan mengantarmu kekelas" tanpa babibu, Sakura segera mendorong kursi roda Hinata menuju ke kelasnya

.

.

"Baiklah Hinata, kelasku ada diujung. Aku kesana dulu" pamit Sakura lalu beranjak pergi

Hinata memandang pundak Sakura yang kian lama menjauh, yah mau apa lagi

Hinata mulai memutar roda kursinya memasuki ruangan barunya, kelas 2-B. Baru saja masuk Hinata sudah dibingungkan tentang dimana ia akan duduk. Ada beberapa tempat duduk yang masih kosong, dan Hinata memilih nomor dua dari depan dan nomor tiga dari kanan

Lagi-lagi Hinata mengalami kesusahan saat memindahkan kursi yang ada

"Biar kubantu" salah satu murid yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata sejak masuk kelas, murid berkulit putih pucat tersebut membantu Hinata memindahkan kursi. Ia mengangkat kursi itu ke belakang kelas

"A... arigato" ucapan terima kasih dari mulut Hinata

"Tak apa, itulah gunanya teman sekelas" balas murid berkulit pucat itu

"Aah, namaku Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata memperkenalkan diri pada murid itu

"Sai, yoroshiku"

.

"Nee, apa kau sedang sakit? kau terlihat pucat" Hinata membuka obrolan ringan bersama teman barunya

"Aah, tidak. Memang seperti inilah aku, pigmen dalam tubuhku tidak bekerja sebagai mana mestinya" Sai menjelaskan

"Dan juga, kau orang ke 357 yang bertanya seperti itu" sambung Sai

"Gomen" Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk

"Daijobu" balas Sai dengan senyum palsunya

.

.

*TING TONG TENG TONG* bel sekolah berbunyi tepat jam 9 pagi. Waktunya para murid masuk kelas mengikuti pelajaran

"Baiklah, kalian sudah mengenalku kan. Aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian"

"Hai" semua murid menjawab serempak

"Kita dapat teman baru, dia pindahan dari luar negeri" sensei mengumumkan tentang murid baru

"Silahkan masuk" sambung sensei itu mempesilahkan murid baru itu masuk

Murid dengan surai pirang, iris biru memasuki ruangan. Ia berhenti didepan kelas, pandangannya mengarah kesemua penjuru kelas.

" _Dia yang tadi pagi_ " ucap Hinata dalam hati, murid yang menabrak Sakura tadi pagi

Iris birunya mulai melirik kesana kemari, dari satu murid ke murid yang lain.

Entah kenapa sejak tadi ia belum juga memperkenalkan diri. "Segera kenalkan dirimu" sensei menyuruhnya untuk segera memperkenalkan diri

.

.

"Salam kenal" diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman dan mata terpejam

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

Yo, I'm back

Gimana-gimana cerita kali ini?

Saya harap bisa mendapat tanggapan baik bagi kalian para reader

Ahh untuk DESTINY mungkin setelah lebaran baru bisa saya publish, project besar soalnya *Laugh*

Sekedar mengisi waktu untuk nunggu DESTINY

Soo, keep waiting... Jaa


End file.
